1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device and a display panel thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device adopting flat display technology and a display panel thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, various electronic devices, which bring a large amount of convenience to modern people in their daily life, are continually provided. An electronic device normally displays the information or message on a display panel. Generally speaking, the larger the display panel, the more information can be displayed thereon, and the larger amount of convenience is provided to the user.
However, the display panel is normally disposed outside the casing of the electronic device. Such design makes the display panel greatly limited by the size of the casing. If the designer would like to increase the area of the display panel, the volume of the electronic device will inevitably be increased and the portability of the electronic device is deteriorated. If the electronic device maintains having a small volume, the area of the display panel cannot be increased. Thus, how to extend the display panel when the electronic device has a limited volume has become a focus of research and development to manufacturers.